


Before Sunrise·1

by JejuCat



Category: ikon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JejuCat/pseuds/JejuCat
Summary: 情感有理智所不能理解的理由。——毛姆《月亮与六便士》





	Before Sunrise·1

**Author's Note:**

> 情感有理智所不能理解的理由。  
> ——毛姆《月亮与六便士》

入了夜之后的酒吧总是这样，晃眼的灯光卖弄色彩，像舞池里搔首弄姿的女人，在不知哪个地摊捡来的三流音乐里展现所谓的性感。不在鼓点上的节调在耳畔叫嚣，让做了一辈子音乐的金韩彬十分反感。他一向讨厌这样的气氛，几乎对他是有超强的催吐作用。他皱着眉，用手轻轻掩着口鼻，像中心的吧台走去。

无所谓，他是来找个玩伴的。反正马上就会离开。

小姐过来和他搭讪——当然，也有男人。都是穿着低胸的紧身衣；或者明显大出一圈的宽松上衣，纽扣几乎吊在腹部上方，毫不吝啬地展现自己的身体，刻意前倾，是因为肌肤很诱人吗。金韩彬不想和他们多做盘旋，赶紧强装着笑脸转到圆形吧台的另一侧去了。他讨厌卖弄自己的男人和女人。  
在另一侧，远离了花花绿绿的大舞池的另一侧。

 

金振焕站在那儿。  
红色的玛丽在他手边的三角杯底里淌血，已经快要干涸了；杯口淡淡的痕迹，不是口红，难道是唇膏吗？就像一个隐隐约约的邀请。他穿着暗红色的衬衫，漆黑的紧身裤，勒出浑圆的臀和纤细的腰。脖颈上一圈细细的黑，下颚线上却带着一点未褪的稚，俨然又像是故意装出大人样子的雏儿。  
他双肘撑着吧台，稍稍弯下一点腰，臀部曲线极漂亮的，无意间展现出的风韵比刻意的卖弄更加吸引人，是那种自然而然的、像岩缝间的溪水那般流露出的美，直把金韩彬的视线都抢过去了。他在和酒保聊天，声音很轻，金韩彬听不清他们在说什么，但是金振焕笑起来很好看。  
笑声轻轻的，随着眼眸都弯弯的；嘴唇也很漂亮，没有妖艳的红，却像是成熟的杏子、或者说是饱满的蜜桃，氤着水的颜色，亮亮的。眼角一颗小痣，棕色的，好像随着他的笑意愈发深了，灼灼地烧着。  
痣的意思是吻这里。金韩彬想起不知从哪听过的这句话。  
这样的美人笑起来如此漂亮，哭起来一定是更漂亮的。金韩彬莫名其妙有了这个危险的想法，满脑子都是如何把美人揽走。

事先可没人告诉金韩彬他今晚会邂逅美丽的玛丽小姐啊。  
他总是容易被特殊的人吸引。

“快喝完了啊。”金韩彬走过去，站在小美人的右边，极自然地把左手搭在他的左侧的腰窝上，刚才还畅谈欢笑的人立刻一怔，被圈在手臂和吧台中间了啊。突然僵硬的身体，好可爱。  
金振焕有些踌躇地偏头，下意识直起身来。身边这个清冷的男人虽然淡淡地，却不知哪来的有股强烈的威压。他竟一时噎住了咽喉，无言。  
“再来一杯吧，一样的，”金韩彬偏头看了看神色失措的美人，活像只受了惊的小猫，脖颈上的项圈是在等人认领吗。拇指轻轻上下摸索似乎没有看上去那么精瘦。软的，手感极好的，好像猫肚子，让人上瘾的触感。只可惜有一层布料阻隔了进一步的触感，金韩彬迫切地想去触碰他的肌肤，迫切地：“血腥玛丽。你喜欢这个？”  
“没人讨厌，”受了惊的小猫避开金韩彬的眼神，稍稍抬了抬肩膀，躲躲闪闪。他感到腰上有几分轻浮意味的触碰，下意识不适地动了动。他撇开眼神可能是在竭力让自己看起来遥不可及，耳尖上的一抹红霞却飞快地飘过，估计是滚烫的吧，“谢谢。”他的声音又变得很小，在害羞吗？

成年人的酒吧不应该出现这样的家猫，他理应被带走。

“在等人吗？”金韩彬试探道。他的角度观察到金振焕的衣领，虽然衬衫的扣子被扣得很好，还是挡不住里面漂亮的锁骨形状，像一对蝴蝶。没有纹身，他适合在左胸口纹一朵布满利刺的玫瑰花。  
金振焕摇头。  
刚才看上去还健谈的人在金韩彬怀里却顿失了语言能力。他曲肘，稍稍向后推了推，意在让金韩彬有点分寸，但对方却明显没有这方面的自知之明。  
金韩彬前倾身体，几乎要压在金振焕身上。他故意靠近，在小猫耳后嗅了嗅。淡淡的香，不是酒吧里四处弥漫的烟草、烈酒，或者发腻的甜，像邻家的花园，雨后的花香。

他压低了声音，气息都打在金振焕耳后：“你叫什么？”

咽喉深处的音色，好像地狱深处的诱导。无法抗拒、无从回避，金振焕知道自己在一步一步走进他的圈套，心甘情愿变成送上门的猎物，却退不出，义无反顾。

“Jay.”

金韩彬知道这不是真名，没人会告诉一夜的玩伴自己的真名。

“名字不错，我记住了。”  
金韩彬还是在笑。朦胧的笑意在他脸上不太平易近人，他在这时总是清冷的，隐约的不可侵之感。他突然伸手扭过金振焕的面颊，强迫对方看着自己：“戴着项圈的家猫不适合来这儿，随时都有被牵走的危险啊。”  
金振焕这时心里才警铃大作，下意识要喝止这没轻没重的男人，张口却只剩下颤抖的呼吸。他的嘴唇此时又好像滴血的玛丽，好诱人。

金韩彬很想在他的嘴唇上咬一口，试试它们是不是真的像杏子或者蜜桃一样甜。  
金韩彬只是用拇指在金振焕的嘴唇上点了一下，弹性很好，如果吻起来大概会更动人吧。这引人犯罪的根源，就这样不自觉地勾引别人，也太没有自知之明了吧。  
按照金振焕的脾气，此时应该已经不可遏了。他还是第一次被陌生的男人这样挑逗，第一次被这样对待。可他欲发作时却毫无怒意。他自知已经掉进套了，几乎就是在被对方牵着鼻子走。

金韩彬另一只手把调好的鸡尾酒推到金振焕面前：“今天晚上要不要来陪我？”  
金振焕深吸一口气，预先在心中排练了一遍要如何维护自己。他是个成年人，虽然他承认今天到这儿来的确有点寻欢作乐的小心思，金韩彬的做法却总让他觉得轻慢了。该死的轻佻，他又不是小姐。  
可是他一低头，准备推开那杯鸡尾酒的时候却无意瞥见了金韩彬的无名指。

闪着微光的、铂金的戒指。

他结婚了。

金振焕不知自己哪来的火气。他结婚了就结婚了，拒绝他就可以了，生什么气？他本身就不是个做小三的料，他也讨厌这种人。自己真是莫名其妙。  
这次轮到金振焕笑了。他执起高挑的三角杯，轻轻抿了一口。也不知道他自己到底是哪来的想法和勇气，凑过去，在金韩彬下巴上轻轻舔了一口。

“到天亮前我都是你的，”金振焕说。

 

这酒吧好就好在楼上就是房间。  
金韩彬自始至终就没有把手撤离金振焕的腰侧，只是手指又十分得寸进尺地钻进衬衫下摆，轻轻描摹裤腰的边缘。金振焕敏感得很，腰腿都有些发软，加上强烈的、偷情的背德感，他觉得自己像个下流的女人，比沙发边瘫软的吸毒者还要不堪。要是那个女人知道他的丈夫抱着一只漂亮的小猫，会有什么样的表情呢？  
本来这儿就不是什么正经地方，开房间也不需要身份证，几乎是打声招呼就拿到了房卡。走廊两边的墙壁都是暗红色，像陈年的红酒，也像金振焕房间的窗帘，在这里说不上性感，却是不洁的色彩，让人情迷意乱。  
房间在六楼。金韩彬把金振焕拉进电梯，背靠着电梯反光的内壁。金韩彬倒是干脆利落得很，捏着金振焕的下巴便去吻他，把他面对面地揽着，腿挤进胯间，轻轻地上下磨蹭。  
金振焕定是被男人的举动吓了一跳，一边下意识慌乱地躲闪，一边又伸手去摸楼层键。他的腰背因紧张而绷成漂亮的曲线，更顾不上回应亲吻，更何况本就技艺青涩，待宰一般地任由对方作威作福。  
好在金韩彬心中也有点分寸，还没到房间，就算是香粉之地也不能乱来。他只是象征性地吻，舌尖画过唇缝，暗示性地流连。金振焕的脊线极俏的，摸到他的微微颤抖，心中也大抵有了数——即使不是雏儿，也是个初来乍到的新手。

他调侃：“你的母亲知道你从学校溜出来吗，小猫？”

隔着衣服用拇指摁了摁乳尖小巧的突起，然后轻轻捏着向外拉扯。金韩彬一向知道如何走流程，金振焕是新手，但金韩彬不是。  
怀里的猫身子软了，眼神不安地看着楼层从三变成四。他心里明白金韩彬的戏谑调笑，偏偏又被冰凉的戒指蹭到了皮肤。……该死的，为什么我会这么在意戒指？一夜情本就是不论身份的，他结不结婚又有什么关系。金振焕有些苦恼，又有点不知哪来的较劲，动机和过程都是莫名其妙的，不合他的逻辑。  
金振焕用了一秒来平复，解开最上面的几颗扣子，掀开衣领，直接把胸前颜色漂亮的乳尖展示出来。什么男人要怎么下手，他不知道，但是他学得很快。

“我成年了，二十五岁。”小猫笑，好看的嘴唇弯成金韩彬最喜欢的弧度，引得身下滚烫的冲动。在下面乖巧的家猫原来骨子里是野猫，血管里流淌着的本性是放纵和狂妄，屈从于欲念，迫切地流露自己的性感，诱人得不行。

电梯停下了。

 

金韩彬在床上却俨然与他清冷的外表不同，相反，是原始而且暴力的。他们甚至还没有认真地做好扩张，不顾金振焕惊恐的制止与惊呼，就这样进去了。没有乱七八糟的体味，他就这样把金振焕摔进床里，掰开小猫绷紧的双腿，不由分说地顶到最深处。  
身后痛得就像是比较从中撕裂，痛感之中又裹挟着电流般的快感，酥麻的，直达大脑的酣畅淋漓。他能感到金韩彬暴怒的性器如何碾过温热的软肉，如何摁压脆弱的前列腺，如何给他逐至顶峰的快乐。但只是痛，剧烈的痛，他猜想身后或许裂开了，或许正在渗血，或许已经与精液混杂在一起变得狼狈不堪。却仍旧清晰明朗的舒服，逼着他呻吟出声，情不自禁地喊，快一点、深一点。  
金韩彬的戒指被他褪下，放在床头柜上。金振焕无法控制自己的眼睛，却每看一眼都要故意叫得更大声。

金韩彬的手机突然响了。

“亲爱的。”

金韩彬一接起电话就把小猫吓了一跳，慌乱地捂住嘴，身后随之一紧，狠狠地夹了一下。金韩彬见他如此，也只是笑。“你明天就回来吗？我去机场接你吧。”  
他的声音好温柔，缱绻的、馥郁的，氤氲着无法计量的柔，溺毙一汪温水。而他的眼神又是冷的，笑是凉的，没有多少真切的情感在其中，只是身下还猛烈地撞着，抽离再送进，愈发狠命地顶。

“我会陪你一起的。”

金振焕几乎要哭出来。  
他不知道这是为什么，金韩彬的话在他听来竟如此刺痛，好像南极冰川，格陵兰的冻雪。明明在做爱的是他，他却做不到不去想电话那头的女人，做不到忘掉金韩彬刚才柔软的语气。他痛苦地咬紧指节，留下伤疤般狰狞的牙印。

“好，我也爱你。”  
金韩彬挂断电话，随意地把手机丢在地上。  
他也许看出了小猫的异样，他一向很敏锐；或许没有，谁知道呢？他只是觉得金振焕可爱好笑。他把小猫的手拉开，欣赏他滚落的泪珠。他权当是痛的，把小猫的手指牵到唇边亲吻。  
金振焕脑海里全是金韩彬的语气。柔和、温暖，细雨渗透荷兰牧场那般，情侣的甜美亲昵。他试想那个女人，结婚的时候该是世界上最幸福的女人吧。即使她的丈夫在说“我爱你”时却与另一个男人鱼水之欢，他的温柔、金韩彬的溺爱，还有内圈刻了名字的金属小环——

那都是他金振焕无法企及的啊。

“你在哭什么？”金韩彬的语气又回去了，戏谑的、调笑的，金振焕所认识的。小猫喉中呜咽，眼泪掉下几滴，痛的，身体很痛，心也被碾碎。  
金韩彬压低了音量，柔声道：“天亮之前，我都会爱你。”

金振焕遮住眼睛，笑得很不堪。

 

金韩彬将他翻过身，顶入他渗着血的身体。


End file.
